Releasing the Elements
by KatrinaLyoko55
Summary: A Code Lyoko Beyblade Crossover, in which three lucky Beybladers get Elemental Powers, yeah, I didn't know where to put it, and there's a bit of Windwaker stuff metioned too, I also ripped off a line from Tales of Symphonia too.
1. Part 1

Releasing the Elements

A long time ago, when the sun was first born, there were many forces called Elements that created the earth. One, Fire, which destroys land by engulfing it in flames. Two, water, it created

Oceans. Three, earth, it created the Land we walk on today. Four, light, Without it Earth would be as dark as space. Five, darkness, the shadows cast by clouds and other objects. Six, the

Elemental controller, the power of Nature, which people, animals and plants came from.

"Hi this is Katrina here, bringing you up to date on how everything in this world started, from dinosaurs to future technology!" I said.

"Who's that girl?" a kid asked.

"Oh I don't know, I heard she made friends with that Chinese boy Kon," the kid's parent told her.

"Where else has she gone?" the kid asked again.

"France, I heard she made friends with a kid samurai boy and his friends,"

(A/N: can you guess who "Kon" and the "Kid Samurai Boy" are?)

"Cool," the kid said.

"Katrina here! These are all my friends I've met all over the globe!" I said

"What's up, my name is Ray Kon, I'm on the Chinese team White Tiger X," Ray said

"I'm Ulrich Stern, I live in France, I help my buds rid the world of an evil supercomputer causing trouble," Ulrich said.

"CHEEHA!" Tala yelled cause he wanted to talk.

(A/N: Cheeha means shut up in Russian, I was forced to put that there!)

"Okay, thank you, my name is Tala, I'm from the Blitzkrieg Boys, and I have a gun for a Beyblade launcher!" Tala said as he took his launcher out of his pocket.

"Okay, so are we going to the elemental shrine now?" I asked as Tala and Ray launched their blades.

"Go Driger!" Ray shouted

"Go Wolborg!" Tala shouted as I dragged them both to the shrine.

"What did you do that for!" Tala said launching his Beyblade at my head.

(A/N: Don't worry people, I ducked.)

"Ray, get your butt over here!" I shouted.

"Why? I want to finish my Beybattle with Tala!" Ray said.

"And get frozen by my Novae Rog?" Tala asked.

"Whatever, you have to get over here! The shrine is gonna close if no one ever comes!" I said.

"Okay. I'm coming," Ray said.

"Good," I said.

I opened the door to the shrine….

"Wow…" Tala said dropping his Blade out of jawdroppedness.

(A/N: I know it's not a word. Don't tell me.)

"What's that rainbow thing?" Jeremy asked.

"The Elemental Staff!" Jeremy said shocked.

"I thought it wasn't real! I thought it was only on Phantom Lyoko," Jeremy said.

(A/N: The Elemental Staff is given to Jeremy in the Yumi Tour, no seriously, he gets it in the Phantom Lyoko, when he gets a Lyoko form)

"Let me use it, I'm the only one who can handle the true power of the Elements," Jeremy said.

"Err…you can control the elements?" Ray asked.

"Yes I can," Jeremy said.

"The powers are gone…" X Jeremy said.

"Huh? What happened? The staff disappeared!" Jeremy asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, if I mentioned the fact I have a Lyoko form, I won't…" Jeremy cut himself off in a fainting act.

"Yo, dude, you okay?" Ray asked.

"What? What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Okay, you're fine right?" Ray asked.

"Yes, I guess you can say that." Jeremy said.

"What was I just talking about?" He asked.

"About how you were an elementalist on Lyoko," Ulrich said.

"Since when was I an ela-whatever you called it?" Jeremy asked.

"We don't know," Ulrich said.

"Look! There's these spheres that are, roygbiv,"

(A/N: Red, Orange Yellow Green---dah, you get the picture right?)

"I'm the element of fire!" Yumi said

"No you're not! I am!" Kai Hiwatari from the Blitzkrieg Boys said ripping the Fire sphere out of Yumi's hands.

"Haha! I've got all the Phoenix powers in the world! Beat that Tyson!" Kai shouted.

"Kai, I happen to be right here!" Tyson said.

"Light or darkness, light or darkness…" Ray said to himself.

"Choose one and the other one follows…" A mysterious voice said.

"Boy, that was creepy…" Ray said.

With that, the other's and I ran out of the shrine, elements in hand.

"So Mariah, which one did you pick?" Emily asked.

"Love, which one did you get?" She asked.

"Air and Wind," Emily said noticing the wind sphere glowing.

"What!" Kai shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" Mariah shouted chasing her sphere.

(A/N: If ya don't have the windwaker or the three magic spells in Ocarina of Time, you wouldn't know why Kai, Emily and Mariah are chasing theirs)

The three spheres collide.

"What is that thing!" Mariah asked looking up at the hole in the clouds.

"You first Kai," Emily said pushing Kai into the tractor beam.

"Hey Em, why'd you do that?" Mariah asked.

"Cause I felt like it." Emily said.

"Well, I wanted to see what's up there before Kai contaminates it with his evil ways," Mariah said.

"Great spot for wreckage Beyblading!" Kai said.

"Too late," Mariah said as a blue Beyblade fell from the sky.

"That must be Kai's Beyblade," Emily said picking Kai's Beyblade Dranzer up.

(A/N: Drawn-Zer not Draaan-Zer)


	2. Part 2

Releasing the Elements

Part 2

"Oh no! We have to help Kai!" Mariah exclaimed.

"A figure with long red hair in a gold ponytail, wearing a red jumpsuit, big golden bracelets, and flame looking things coming off his red shoes jumps down out of the tractor beam.

"What?" Kai asked.

"What happened to you?" Mariah asked.

"My name isn't Kai anymore, it's Din," Kai…err…Din said.

"Cool name. Din, I like that," Yumi said.

"Your turn," Din said to Mariah as she stepped into the blue tractor beam…and up she went.

She comes back with blue hair, a cerulean top, a light blue skirt, sandals and arm dress-ups comes out of the tractor beam.

"Wow Mariah…" Emily got cut off.

"My name is Nayrul, doesn't anyone notice the name changes of Kai, to Din, and Mariah to Nayrul?" Nayrul asked.

"Not really, but I do believe I'm next," Emily said stepping into the blue tractor beam.

Seconds later, a girl with Ami style hair, the same but green and shorter, a green and blue dress that looks like a flower, brown tights and brown boots to match.

"The sacred three…" Ray said.

"Who?" Ulrich said.

"Love, Wind and Fire have collided…" Ray said.

"Katrina, didn't you pick up that big multi-colored sphere?" Ray asked.

"This one?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one," Ray said.

"Why? Why did you need it?" I asked.

"It seals the powers of Love, Wind and Fire," Ray said.

"How do you know about the elements?" I asked.

"Oh, I live amongst them," Ray said.

I couldn't believe Ray was actually an Elementalist, I thought only Jeremy was the only Elementalist, but I guess I was wrong.

"Seriously? You're an Elementalist?" I asked.

"I am," Ray said.

"Wow…" I said, amazed by Ray's words.

"Nayrul, when are we going to seal the powers?" Fayroia said.

"Soon, my child, soon, we need to find the power sphere," Nayrul said.

"Power sphere, eh?" I said.

"Hey, Nayrul, Katrina has it!" Ray said.

"Oh thank you my dear boy," Nayrul said.

"Err…did Mariah just call me 'my dear boy'?" Ray asked himself.

"Din, Fayroia!" Nayrul shouted.

"What? Do we need an elemental shock system?" Din asked.

"A 'what'?" Ray asked.

"We can't listen to him, we have more important matters!" Fayroia said.

"Hmph!" Ray thought to himself after not getting a response out of Din.

"Okay, we need to find the shock system," Fayroia said.

"But where?" Nayrul said.

"Din, didn't your friend Ray tell you that a girl named Katrina had it?" Fayroia asked.

"I do believe so," Din said

(A/N: Din, Nayrul and Fayroia are rip-offs of Din, Nayru and Farore from Ocarina of Time. Kai is Din, Mariah is Nayrul, and Emily is Fayroia)

"No, this is mine! I am the element controller and no one else shall be the controller for I am the only element controller and no one else shall have the element controller for there is only one element controller and that one element controller is me!" I said imitating Mojo Jojo from the Powerpuff Girls.

"Who said they wanted it?" Ray asked.

"Us!" Din shouted launching a flaming Beyblade at the power sphere.

"Watch out Katrina!" Ray yelled launching Driger (Dray-Gerr) at the flaming Beyblade knocking it off course.

"Thank you Ray…" I said to him.

"You must hand over the shock system!" Nayrul shouted as she launched a pale blue heart-shaped Beyblade at Katrina's arm that was holding the power sphere.

"Not again!" Ray shouted blocking off Nayrul's Beyblade from getting to Katrina's arm.

"Thanks again Ray," I said.

"I better see to it that Emily doesn't launch hers," Ray said.

"THE NAME IS FAYROIA!" Fayroia said.


	3. Part 3

Releasing the Elements Part 3 

"Mariah, Emily and Kai, Elemental Gods and Goddesses?" Ray asked.

"MY NAME IS, oh child, we are the Elementalists, the ones who will save the world," Din said.

"You? Save the world?" Ray asked.

"Yes stupid human, we **will** save the world from destruction, and regenerate it if it **does** get destroyed!" Din shouted.

(A/N: Gee, does that sound like a rip from Tales of Symphonia to you?)

"But won't you not exist if the world is destroyed?" Ray asked.

"We are immortal, and you are not," Din said.

"How can you be immortal if you were once normal Beybladers like me?" Ray asked.

"We have powers far beyond time and space, and compared to you we are the strongest life-forms in the universe!" Din said

(A/N: For those people who didn't read the chapter when I explained that Din was Kai, Mariah was Nayrul, and Emily was Fayroia and that those three names are rip-offs of Din, Nayru and Farore, well, err…they are)

"Katrina, you are the fourth element! The element of nature!" Nayrul said to me.

"Err…I am?" I asked.

"Come my child, you are the fourth sphere holder!" Fayroia said.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since you have picked up that sphere," Nayrul said.

"Sphere? Which Sphere?" I asked.

"That one…" Din said, turning up the temperature in the air.

"Too…hot…" I said.

"Who's got water? Please, who's got the water sphere?" Ray asked.

"Err…I do," Ulrich said.

"Use…it…" I said, under pressure by the heat.

"Shoot it at Din's face!" Tala shouted.

After that, Din let out an ear-piercing yell.

"I'll get you for that, Stern," Din started.

"You'll see," Din finished.

"Hey Mariah! Come and get me like the man you are!" Ray shouted.

"MY NAME'S NOT MARIAH AND I'M NOT A MAN!" Mariah shouted.

"Sure you're not," Ray said.

"That's it, you're going down," Mariah said launching her pale heart shaped Beyblade onto the ground.

"LET IT RIP!" Ray shouted launching Driger (Drey-ger if you didn't already know)

"That's right, there's still one sphere over there," Ray said looking over to a black sphere with on it.

"Which one is it?" Ulrich asked.

"Hate," Ray said.

"So, water dispels fire, hate dispels love and…" Ulrich said, pausing because he didn't know what dispels wind.

"You can't get rid of me!" Fayroia shouted.

"We'll find a way, Em," Ray said.

"What happened to Kai and Mariah?" Ulrich asked.

"They're okay," Ray said.

"Ugh…what happened?" Mariah asked weakly.

"You're okay now?" Ray asked.

The red and blue spheres float off.

"Where are the spheres?" Kai asked.

"Really, where are they?" Mariah asked.

"I think they're gone," Ray said.

"Emily is still in control of the wind and air elements." Ulrich shouted

"FAYROIA!" Fayroia shouted.

"Get the elemental sphere out of her hand!" Ray shouted.

Ray pries the sphere out of her hand.

"What happened?" Emily said.

"Nothing, forget this completely." Ray said

The End…or is it?


	4. Part 4

Welcome back to Releasing the Elements, this is movie 2 of the Releasing the Elements series. 

"What's up? This is Katrina, I am back with my friends after that harsh experience with Nayrul, Fayroia and Din." I said.

"Who?" Kai asked.

"Oh, never mind." I said.

So, we were off, going to another place. Located close to where we were, there was an elemental museum.

"What do you think is in there?" Ray asked.

"You know, fire, a model of the sun, rocks, a fan room, and a giant heart plaque." I said.

"Wow, people these days…" Ray said as Jeremy ran past him to see if the Elemental Staff was in there.

"Is it in there!" Jeremy yelled.

"No running allowed." A security guard said.

"Is the Elemental Staff in there?" Jeremy asked.

"The 'what?'" The guard asked.

"Oh, you don't have it?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that, yes we do." The guard said.

"Can you show me where it is?" Jeremy asked.

"Some kid that looks just like you had it." The guard said.

"Sorry pal, I beat you to it." Daichi said

"DAICHI! PUT DOWN THAT STAFF!" Tyson yelled.

"Okay." Daichi said dropping the staff, breaking it.

"Do you have any idea what you just did!" Jeremy yelled.

"Relax, that was just a model of it." Tyson said, reading the information under the model case.

"The real one wouldn't break like that, it would heat up until the person holding it would let it go." The guard said.

"The guard is right." Jeremy said.

"That looks like the Elemental Staff." Some kid said.

"It is." Jeremy said.

"Why don't you just reach in there and take it? No one will notice." The kid said.

"Because, I already messed up my chance with it." Jeremy said.

"You got to use it!" The kid asked.

"Sure did, I got it from some guy that had my name." Jeremy said

"What's your name?" The kid asked.

"Jeremy." Jeremy said.

"You? You're Jeremy Belpois, the legendary Elementalist!" The kid asked.

"Sure am." Jeremy said.

"I see your pointy hair, Odd, now come out." Jeremy said.

"Aw man…you saw me?" Odd asked.

"Yup." Jeremy said.

"Hey Jeremy, you want to be friends?" Ray asked walking over to Jeremy.

Just then, an Eosapien floated up behind Leo and knocked him offline…oops, wrong story.

"Where'd Kai go?" Tyson asked.

"I think he's over there sleeping." Ray said.

"Of course he's sleeping!" Tyson said.

"Mrrrrrmmm…" Kai said during his sleep on the couch.

"Wake up!" Tyson yelled. This causes Kai to fall off the couch and hit his head on the floor.

"Ow!" Kai shouted getting up to chase Tyson.

"So, uh, why were you asleep?" Tyson asked.

"Give me a break Tyson, I was just having a good dream where I took over the world with 'flaming Phoenix powers' and burned the whole world up and I could fly in space riding on Dranzer." Kai said.

"Very funny Kai." Tyson said not believing what Kai just said.

"It's true!" Kai said.

"So, you wish to blow up the world with Dranzer?" Tyson asked.

"Heck yeah!" Kai shouted.

"You won't live after that!" Tyson said.

"I know, but I wish to kill the world." Kai said.

"What would that do?" Tyson asked.

"No idea." Kai said.


	5. Part 5

Part 2

"Mariah, do you still have that blue gem ring?" Emily asked.

"No, remember? It disappeared after we distransformed." Mariah said watching Kai turn into Din again.

"Oh no…what's happening!" Kai asked.

"It's happening again!" Mariah said.

"Why is that happening to them?" I asked.

"They have Elemental powers running through their veins." Ray said.

"Run Emily!" Mariah said, her hair going from pink to purplish pink, purple, purple blue, to blue.

"Oh man…" Ray said.

"What are we going to do now?" Zeo asked coming up behind Ray.

"Where'd you come from, Zeo?" Ray asked.

"Don't know." Zeo said.

"My head…" Mariah said after turning back into Nayrul.

"Nayrul, we have no time for pain, we have to get the shock system." Din said while watching a bright green light come from behind the model casing.

"Here she comes." Din said.

"Welcome back Fayroia." Nayrul said.

"WIND!" Fayroia shouted.

"LOVE!" Nayrul shouted.

"FIRE!" Din shouted.

A neon pink heart shape appears on Zeo's heart.

"I do believe we have found the shock system." Din said.

"What's a shock system?" Zeo asked.

"Why, it's you." Din said.

"Two movies and they still haven't found the power core or whatever the heck they're talking about." I said.

"Come here Zeo." Din said.


	6. Part 6

"You're not going to kill me like Mr. Mystery are you?" Zeo asked.

(A/N: I can't find the scripts, so, I can't tell you who Mr. Mystery is)

Zeo is chained to a wall with Fayroia watching, while Din and Nayrul come close to him with balls of light in their hands. Coming from the balls; which are merging into a purple one, is a string of purple light which start to wrap Zeo starting from his feet up to the top of his head.

(A/N: For those of you, whom have seen Sailor Mercury transform, this is exactly like her transformation, except it's purple not blue.

"What in the…" Zeo asked.

"Shock system…arise from this young boy, and come to us!" Fayroia said.

"Shock system, shock system come out now, make us strong, make us strong, you know how!" The three Elements chanted.

"AHHHHH!" Zeo yelled in pain as the heart shape is ripped from his body.

"Yes…I do believe this is it." Din said, throwing Zeo off the wall.

Zeo lays unconscious on the ground.

"Zeo?" Ray asked.

"Ugh…" Zeo said weakly.

"You're okay?" Ray asked.

"Yeah…but it hurts." Zeo said.

"What happened to you?" Ray asked.

"What do you mean, 'what happened to me?' " Zeo asked looking down at himself.

"You're like, uh…" Ray said.

"Like what?" Zeo asked.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Ray shouted, watching Zeo shoot beams out of his eyes.

"Learn how to do what?" Zeo asked completely unaware that he just launched beams out of his eyes and cut a tree down.

"Did I do that!" Zeo shouted.

"Yes." Ray said.

"We need to activate the shock system's master, and put the shock system back wear it was." Din said.

"You people already did…" Zeo said.

"Eon, come here." Din said instructing Zeo to come with him.

(A/N: Ayy-On)

"Eon? Who's this Eon?" Zeo asked, backing away slowly.

"Din, the boy is refusing, what shall I do?" Nayrul asked.

"Give'im the ol' love power!" Fayroia said.

"LOVE!" Nayrul shouted.

Zeo gets enveloped in a blue metallic diamond, which is after you beat the Forest Temple and step into the portal.

"I love you Nayrul…" Zeo err…Eon said.

"Give him the shock system." Fayroia said taking the heart shape from Din.

"Here Eon." Fayroia said.

Zeo takes the heart shape and puts it back in its position.

"Thanks." Eon said.

"How'd Zeo get to be an Element holder?" Ray asked.

"No clue, he's possessed." Tyson said.

"Well I say he's just nuts!" Daichi said.

"Can I call you Eosapien?" I asked.

"Why do you wish to call me Eosapien?" Eon asked.

"Because they both have an E a O and an N in it! And it has no sapie!" I said.

"I think you should stop calling me that, there is no point." Eon said.

"Eosapien is an alien from Darwin IV." I said

"But it is not necessary to call me that." Eon said.

"Whatever." I said.

"Stop talking to that earth girl." Din said.

"She is a good talker." Eon said.

"So what?" Din said.

"You haven't told me my objective yet!" Eon said.

"But we will soon, we must go up the tractor beam, that's a portal to our world of power!" Din said.

"What's this 'World of Power?' like?" Eon asked.

"The world which our elements are free to roam." Din said.

"See the tractor beam?" Nayrul asked getting Eon's attention.

"Yes I do, but will it hurt when I get into it?" Eon asked, completely new to the tractor beam routine.

"No, it will only hurt if you don't have an element, and you do." Din said.

"Okay, so I get into the tractor beam now?" Eon asked.

"Yes." Nayrul said.

Eon, Din, Nayrul and Fayroia go up into the tractor beam.

"Wow…" Eon said, totally amazed at the sight he was seeing.

"Did he really go up there with those three?" Tyson asked, tearing up at loss of his friend.

"Yeah, he did." Kenny said.

"Hey Kenny." Tyson said.

"Hey." Kenny said.

"Please tell me you're not going to become an Element like Zeo, Kai, Mariah and Emily." Tyson said.

"Relax, I'll resist them if they want a smart one." Kenny said.

"My friends are talking about me, I must go back down there." Eon said, the tractor beam sealing below him.

"Why do you want to go back down there? You have a good Elemental life up here." Din said.

"Because, we need brains, we already have brawn." Eon said.

"Good thinking Eon." Nayrul said.

"Who do you want?" Din asked.

"Kenny, he's the smartest one down there." Eon said.

"You hear that Tyson? I told you they'd want me." Kenny said.


End file.
